Jiyeon
Perfil *'Nombre:' 지연 / Ji Yeon'thumb|300px' *'Nombre:' 박지연 / Park Ji Yeon *'Profesión:' Actriz y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 07-Junio-1993 *'Estatura: '''167cm *'Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'''Tipo de sangre: AB *'Agencia:'Core Contents Media Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) *Goodbye Miss Ripley (MBC, 2011) Cameo *Jungle Fish 2 (KBS1, 2010) *T-ara and Yoon Si-yoon's Bubibubi (Olive TV,2010) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) *Hero (SBS / 2010) - cameo *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) *Soul (MBC, 2009) *Aeja's Older Sister, Minja (SBS, 2008) *Hello! Miss (KBS2, 2007) Pequeña Aparicion Temas para Dramas *''Day By Day'' tema para Dream High Season 2 (2012) *''Super Star'' tema para Dream High Season 2 (2012) (con Hyorin y Ailee) *''Together'' tema para Dream High Season 2 (2012) (con JB) *''Little By Little'' tema para Jungle Fish 2 (2010) *''Coffee Over Milk'' tema para Coffee House (2010) (con Hyomin y Lee Bo Ram (SeeYa)) *''Ernest'' tema para God of Study (2010) *''Ttoreureu tema para God of Study (2010) *''Women's Generation tema para Cinderella Man (2009) *''Forever Love'' tema para Cinderella Man (2009) Películas *Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) Voz de Juliet *Jungle Fish 2 (2011) *Death Bell 2 (2010) Programas de TV *Hello Baby Temporada 3 (KBS Joy, 2011) junto a T-ara *Dream Girls (Mnet, 2010-2011) *New Sunday (SBS, 2010-2011) *Show! Music Core - Host (2010-Presente) *Heroes (2010) Videos Musicales *Seo In Guk - Shake It Up! (2011) *Young Gun - I Have To Let you Go (2010) *SG Wannabe - Saranghae (2009) *SG Wannabe - My Cry Baby (2009) *SMASH - Never Ending Story (2008) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' T-ara *'Educacion:' HyeHwa Girls High *'Aficiones: '''Dormir, ver Peliculas *'Especialidad: '''Deportes, Cocina *Admitió en un programa de entretenimiento, haber dado su primer beso al actor Yoo Seung Ho. *Es el tipo ideal de Yoon Shi Yoon *En la emision del 4 de Agosto del CBM ,DK al aclarar unos rumores sobre un tipo de romance por unas fotos que salierón ,este declaró que su tipo ideal era Jiyeon ,a lo que Jiyeon comenzó a reír y dijo "DK es un muy buen cantante y además es muy guapo". *En el último episodio de ‘Section TV‘, Jiyeon de T-ara reveló su amor secreto ,esta timidamente confesó: "Me gusta mucho Lee Chun Hee sunbaenim. Ya le he enviado 5 a 6 mensajes de vídeo expresando mis sentimientos, pero no he recibido ninguna respuesta. Me gustaría que me respondiera almenos solo una vez." *Feeldog de BIGSTAR dijó que le gusta mucho Jiyeon. *Yoo Seung Ho declaro que es la mas hermosa de T-ara. *Resientemente Yoo Seung Ho ,en una entrevisa declaro que su compañera en God Of Study y amiga Jiyeon , podria ser su tipo ideal asi como su compañera en missing you la actriz " Yoon Eun Hye" ademas de eso arguento.. "Ambas son hermosas y tinen una personalidad unica" *Está declaro que Yoo Seung Ho le confeso que solo le gustaba como amiga *Muchos Idols la han elegido como su tipo ideal. *Es la chica ideal de Hoon de U-Kiss *Llendo al colegio, se perdió, y estuvo 5 horas sin saver donde estaba. Galería tara jiyeon egoist magazine.jpg Jiyeon smiling outdoors sparkle photobook-9326.jpg Park Jiyeon.jpg Park Jiyeon1.jpg Jiyeon-photo.jpg Jiyeon_-T-ara_Sparkle-.jpg 130116-t-ara-at-27th-golden-disk-awards1.jpg jiyeon3.jpg|jiyeon oliii.jpg 156283_477851278924322_1231853882_n.jpg tumblr_mcvv912lJ81rk9apko4_250.png